


U.S.S. Biblioteca

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 03:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13379550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Cassandra, Ezekiel e Jake, recém saídos da academia, a caminho da primeira nave deles.





	U.S.S. Biblioteca

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [U.S.S. Library](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13379547) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Cassandra mal podia conter sua animação. Ela sempre adorou o espaço, tudo a respeito disso a fascinava, mas ela só tinha estado em uma nave um par de vezes na sua vida, e isso incluía o treinamento. Quando recebeu a vaga de oficial de ciências a bordo da Biblioteca, foi um sonho se tornando realidade.

“Não é incrível? Nós estamos sendo mandados para trabalhar com a lendária Capitã Eve Baird,” Cassandra disse para seus colegas.

“Eu estou mais impressionado com a nave, a Biblioteca é a nave de exploração de mais sucesso na história inteira da frota,” Jake respondeu.

“E a mais provável de encontrar qualquer das riquezas naturais do espaço. Só estou dizendo,” Ezekiel disse.

“É só nisso que você pensa?” Cassandra perguntou.

“Não, eu também gosto de como a nave tem a tecnologia mais avançada de toda a frota.”

“Bem, eu estou feliz por nós três termos sido mandados para a mesma nave juntos. A maior parte da nossa turma foi separada,” Cassandra disse.

Jake e Ezekiel eram seus melhores amigos, seus únicos amigos da classe, e ela estava feliz que essa missão significasse que eles pudessem ficar juntos, ao menos pelo próximos anos.

“Eu verifiquei os registros, e essa é a primeira vez que a Biblioteca ganhou mais de um oficial ao mesmo tempo desde a primeira vez que entrou em ação,” Jake disse.

“Vocês conseguem imaginar fazer essa viagem sozinhos?” Cassandra disse.

Ninguém gostava de viajar de ônibus espacial. Sem piloto, sem tela de visualização, velocidade abaixo da luz, e nada dos confortos normais de uma nave espacial. Os mais sortudos só precisavam usar eles para chegar em órbita, e sua nave já estaria ali esperando, mas a Biblioteca não podia mudar seu curso demais para os pegar, então eles tinham um voo tedioso de dezoito horas pela frente.

“Por que será que eles precisam de nós três,” Jake disse.

“Oh, porque eles vão começar uma missão secreta de cinco anos de exploração em território não mapeado e precisam completar seu pessoal antes de ir. Física e matemática, engenharia e eletrônica, sociologia e filosofia, todas são áreas essenciais para missões longas de exploração, eles provavelmente querem pessoal reserva caso algum oficial morra em serviço,” Ezekiel disse.

Cassandra e Jake só o encararam por um minuto inteiro.

“Como diabos você sabe disso?” Jake perguntou.

“Oh, eu invadi o sistema deles assim que recebemos nossas ordens. Queria saber no que estávamos nos metendo.”

“Isso não é… ilegal? Sem falar em contra os princípios básicos da frota?” Cassandra disse.

Ezequiel rejeitou isso acenando com uma mão. “Se eles não quisessem que eu invadisse o sistema, eles deveriam ter deixado isso mais difícil. Eu sei, eu sou o melhor hacker da galáxia, mas ainda assim só precisei de dez minutos.”

“Ok, eu acho que eu deveria apontar que só você diz que você é o melhor hacker da galáxia,” Cassandra disse.

“Não importa, ele acabou de cometer traição, e por nos contar, ele está nos envolvendo nisso também!”

“Oi, em primeiro lugar, isso não é traição, e em segundo, não é como se eu fosse contar para alguém.”

“Você acabou de contar!” Jake disse, quase pulando do seu lugar em frustração. “Você acabou de nos contar.”

“É, mas vocês dois são meus melhores amigos. Não é como se eu fosse contar para mais ninguém.”

Cassandra suspirou. “Tudo bem, agora que o dano já está feito, acho que nós deveríamos saber o máximo possível sobre essa missão.”

“Essa é a minha garota! Então, por onde eu começo?”

Essa seria uma longa viagem de ônibus espacial.


End file.
